Crystal Choi
|first_appearance = }} Choi Soo Jung (Crystal Choi) is a supporting character of Lookism. She is the daughter of HNH Chairman and is currently a transfer student at Jae Won High. Like Park Hyung Suk, she also has two bodies. Background As the daughter of the HNH Group Chairman, Choi Soo Jung comes from a very wealthy background. She is one of the few raised by the chairman, as well as the only one so far who has been revealed to be his legitimate child. Soo Jung (much like Hyung Suk) has two bodies. At some point, the chairman tasked her with keeping an eye on Park Hyung Suk, which is why she transferred to Jae Won High in her original body while her second body is usually attending to her other business related issues. Appearance Original Body In her original body, Soo Jung is strikingly similar to Park Hyung Suk to the point that it's as if she is the female version of him. Soo Jung is obese and quite short, approximately the same height as Hyung Suk (one of the serie's shortest characters). Much like Hyung Suk and Duk Hwa, she is also referred to as 'Pig' by many people due to her size and height, usually girls who are jealous of her getting attention from Park Hyung Suk in his second body. She has yet to show any prowess in anything while in this body besides the fact that she also has used the two body system to cheat on exams to get high marks, but, unlike Hyung Suk, she seems to have no shame in it. Soo Jung showed some fighting ability in this body in Chapter 144. Soo Jung mostly uses this body for school related events and issues. Second Body In her second body, Choi Soo Jung possesses unrivaled beauty within the series and this, coupled with her status as the HNH chairman's daughter, is usually enough to put her reputation and status of importance well above others. Even Aru, a famous idol star, couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the difference in their status of power as DG diligently attended to Soo Jung's every need, yet wouldn't even bat an eye for Aru. Soo Jung is fairly tall in this body, with a curvy physique and well proportioned body. Choi Soo Jung has an immensely good fashion sense, a direct contrast to Hyung Suk, who has terrible fashion sense and only maintains his stunning fashion looks with the help of Jae Yeol. Soo Jung is very knowledgeable in fashion, even schooling Hyung Suk when she was annoyed at his poor fashion sense despite him being in the fashion department. Choi Soo Jung seems to prefer dressing in style while in her second body, which may be why she assumed Park Hyung Suk did the same as well (when she was suspicious of him having two bodies as well). She mostly uses this body to attend to business related events and issues. Personality Irrespective of what form she is in, Choi Soo Jung has harbored a deep hatred for attractive people, most likely due to her experiences with most of them, similar to Park Hyung Suk. She is convinced all attractive people are egotistical and only care about appearances over anything else. This belief led to her initial hatred towards Hyung Suk in his second body. According to Kouji, she can be quite cold since she had never bothered to help others before. Fighting Prowess It should be noted that, as the HNH chairman's daughter and under the protection of the likes of Jong Gun, it is quite rare that Choi Soo Jung even has to lift a finger during a confrontation which is the reason we are yet to see the extent of her full capabilities in combat. Original Body In Chapter 144, Soo Jung was able to considerably beat up three women in her original body. Second Body At some point, Soo Jung was trained by Jong Gun on how to fight and is fully capable of taking care of herself. The extent of her ability in combat has yet to be explored as she rarely ever has to fight in this body, but since she was trained by Jong Gun, a legendary fighter, it can be assumed she is a formidable fighter in her own right. Soo Jung has shown some fighting ability while fighting Hyung Suk's stalker in Chapter 120. She was able to fight off the stalker while she was wielding a taser. Soo Jung also showed enough strength to knock the stalker down while she grabbed onto Soo Jung. Relationships Hyung Suk Hyung Suk has a crush on her in her original body and she has a crush on him in his original body as well. However, they both used to despise each other when they are in their new bodies because they both have prejudices against physically attractive people. However, during the Stalker arc, she begins to realize she had been prejudiced against him when he saves her from being attacked by the stalker, and urging her to escape while he was distracting the stalker. Despite the lack of animosity between the two following this event, Soo Jung starts to become suspicious whether or not he has two bodies, going as far as to investigate his daily routine. Jang Hyun Jang Hyun has a crush on her original body, as shown in Chapter 121. She also doesn't seem to realize this, due to her belief that handsome boys are shallow when it comes to girls' appearance. HNH Chairman The HNH Chairman is her father and he is the only one who knows the fact she has two bodies. He also ordered her to keep an eye on Hyung Suk, presumably because he suspects Hyung Suk has two bodies as well. Jong Gun Jong Gun is hired by the HNH chairman to protect her. Unlike many of the other male characters, Choi Soo Jung feels comfortable with Jong Gun because he is not smitten by her appearance. DG DG and Soo Jung are close aquaintances and know each other quite well because of Soo Jung's father, the HNH Chairman. His friendship with Soo Jung surprises many girls since he doesn't show any obvious kindliness to any other girl. Despite being very close to each other, DG and Soo Jung have no romance in their relationship. Kouji Kouji and Soo Jung know each other well because Kouji is one of the ten people who were raised by Soo Jung's father, the HNH Chairman. These ten special children are considered prodigies under his care. Even though the two know each other substantially well, they hardly meet unless Soo Jung needs Kouji's assistance in an emergency or any similar matter. Their relationship is based off of money as he will only do her bidding if he makes a profit off of the work. Trivia * Choi Soo Jung is modeled after South Korean model Choi Soo Jung. Category:Character Category:Female